The invention relates to a dictation machine which is held in one hand during operation, the machine comprising a substantially elongate housing which extends in its longitudinal direction between an upper part and a lower part and comprises a cover wall, a base wall, a first longitudinal side wall, a second longitudinal side wall, an upper transverse side wall and a switch lower transverse side wall, and comprising a grip which is arranged at the first longitudinal side wall in the upper part and which can be actuated by the thumb of one hand to switch on and switch off at least one operating function of the dictation machine.